


Delectable

by Corialus



Category: Rainy Day Dreams (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Making Out, Vampire Bites, chance encounter, dark alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corialus/pseuds/Corialus
Summary: Tristin and Tabitha reach a mutually beneficial agreement.
Relationships: Tristin/Tabitha





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate continuation of page 190 (ignoring the last panel): http://rainydaydreams.mariahcurrey.com/comic/page-190/  
> Both characters are at least 18 years old.

“It was almost too easy,” the woman said as she reached out to Tristin, trembling against the brick wall of the alley. “Nowhere left to run.”

“Wh-what’re you going to do?” Tristin was terrified by the prevailing danger of the situation, but she couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the beautiful woman herself—something about those darkly glowing red eyes stole her focus. Still, the two shadowy goons looming not too far away were adequately threatening. The woman took Trsitin’s jaw in her hand, fingers freezing cold, and lifted the girl’s teary gaze to her own.

“What a little treat I’ve found. A Normal, wandering about on her own.” The woman’s tone was menacing and her grip a little too tight, but she was taking her time—maybe she was just playing with Tristin. Tristin caught her breath, sniffled, and tried to blink away some tears. “Oh dear, you’re shivering. Allow me to help you feel more comfortable.” A shift of her hand reestablished their eye contact. The woman’s eyes flashed bright red and, slowly, warmth crept through Tristin’s body. “Better? You’re not actually warmer; I’ve just told your mind to think that. Now isn’t that nice? I’m not too scary after all.”

The thought that this woman could brainwash her renewed Tristin’s fear, but the chance to talk her way out of this situation seemed to grow. Now that she felt warmer, regardless of if it was a trick, Tristin could better assess the woman in front of her. She was only wearing a dress—one featuring a significant slit up the leg—and no shoes, but she didn’t look the slightest bit cold. Tristin couldn’t help the intrusive thought: _she’s actually super hot!_ Flustered, she looked away and then back up at the woman, only to meet her eyes sporting a newly bemused expression. _Oh no, what does she think I’m thinking?_

“You see, I’m feeling a bit peckish and you look simply delectable.” The woman grinned wide, exposing her glistening fangs.

“Wait, wait!” Tristin knew about the very real dangers in this world Mara often warned her about, but vampires were something she was already familiar with. The sudden recognition gave her a whirling sense of courage. She had even liked vampires at one point, at least in books and movies—and hadn’t Mara said something once about how they tend to be pretty poorly mistreated?

“Oh?” The woman seemed vaguely intrigued at what she surely expected to be some plea.

“If it won’t, like, hurt me super bad, it’s okay if you want to drink some of my blood.”

The woman was stunned for the briefest moment, then leaned in close to Tristin, “And what would stop me from taking everything I want anyway?”

“Um, it’s just—you’re a vampire, right? I’ve heard it can be hard and stuff, so, like, if you just want to drink some blood, then it’s okay to have some of mine. That’s probably easier for you too, right?” Tristin was worried she might be babbling and the woman’s expressions were inscrutable, but she still hoped she was making headway.

This girl’s complete lack of prejudice, her compassion even, was disarming, but then again a vampire hears all sorts of victims begging for their lives. “You’re such a petite thing, that might not be enough. I have quite the appetite.”

“Oh, I mean, like… It’s okay to do it whenever. I don’t know for sure, but if I get better faster than you get hungry, then it can just be a thing?” Tristin glanced back at the shadowy men still looming. “Maybe not them though, but for you, it’s okay.”

The woman leaned back to laugh, hands on her hips. “You hear that, boys? You’re not getting any tonight!” Facing forward once more, “Look sweetie, I don’t need a meal ticket… but I like your fire. Let’s see how you do after I feed and then we can talk.” Now when she bared her fangs, it wasn’t at all for show.

“Uh, w-wait!”

“That you think you’re calling the shots here is adorable,” the woman said, but made no change to her approach.

“No, I mean… I’m scared.” The woman’s face was so close to her own, Tristin could feel herself getting bright red. “Can I maybe hold on to you? Or, I don’t know…”

This vulnerability was different than what the woman was used to. It wasn’t the fear found in a cornered animal or a desperate victim—it was nervousness... anticipation? She wasn’t asking to stop, but to move forward with support. The woman wordlessly slid a hand around Tristin’s waist to rest against her lower back; the other reached to push her hood back, fingers running through her hair along the way. The woman’s grasp closed on the back of Tristin’s neck, fingernails just pressing against her scalp. Before she could stop it, something between a moan and a gasp escaped Tristin’s lips, so she pressed them against the bare collarbone in front of her to hide her face. Arms still hanging at her side, body frozen in place, Tristin whispered through foggy breath, lips still against skin, “My name is Tristin, just so you know.”

“Tristin,” the woman spoke on the edge of inaudible, her cold breath brushing Tristin’s ear and spreading goosebumps down her spine.

Remembering the illusion of warmth, Tristin felt a low panic take her attention. “Are you mind controlling me?”

The response was a chuckle. “Mind control? Sorry, this is all your own doing.”

“Oh good,” was Tristin’s sighed response. “Is it okay to kiss you when you drink my blood? I’m still scared it’ll hurt.”

“It’ll only hurt as much as you want it to.”

Tristin closed her eyes and kissed the collarbone her lips had already been dancing on and then followed along its edge to the curve of a shoulder, slowly exposing more of her own neck along the way. The woman’s mouth pressed against its target and Tristin felt that hunting tongue take the first taste of her skin. Clumsy from haste, Tristin sprung her arms up from their dormancy and around the woman’s back to pull off her mittens and toss them away. After a little laugh at her own expense, Tristin was over the embarrassment of the awkwardly jerky motion and brought her hands to the woman’s bare back.

There she found tightened, lean muscles beneath the surface, more defined than Tristin had expected. She traced the lacy edges of the dress, discovered where ribs connected to spine and how that spine inclined, curved, in a colliding trajectory that mirrored her own.

Tristin felt lips pressed against her neck—mouth closed but active, tongue searching for a sweet spot—for what felt like an eternity, still fairly certain she hadn’t actually been bitten yet, but starting to doubt. Aside from whatever mark the bite itself will leave, Tristin was sure she’d have a significant hickey. She smiled at the thought.

“I’m gonna…” Tristin didn’t know how to describe her intended actions or even if she could focus on words enough to attempt to do so. She slipped her hand into the side slit of the woman’s dress and, drawing an arc over her thigh, brings the draping fabric around to expose her leg. The woman’s bare foot slid forward along the frosty stone ground, passing Tristin’s boots bending onto tiptoe. Tristin lifts her leg up to straddle the bare thigh before her, but the skirt of her own dress caught against the woman’s knee. Tristin laughed out loud as she lost balance, but she was braced in those strong hands. The hand on her back bunched up the cozy winter dress and lifted until the fluffy hemline brushed past hipbones. Tristin hadn’t realized that her hips had already found a rhythmic rocking motion, but she followed it through and leaned into the thigh rising to meet her. The friction of her tights on skin spread heat through her body as she grinded faster. Her heart was absolutely pounding, catching her breath in her chest. The fangs sank in.

“Ah!” Tristin shouted louder than she thought was probably decent—it hurt, but the kind that was very welcome in the moment. “Fuck,” was her breathier follow up.

Tristin’s head was swimming, not yet from blood loss, but from the whirlwind turn of the day’s events. That she knew she looked super cute today gave her a touch of pride, allowing her to feel ever so slightly smug. Leave the house looking for adventure and you get what you want—she just didn’t anticipate that that adventure would include making out with a sexy vampire in an alleyway. Winter wonderland, indeed.

Her head was swimming more, maybe in part due to the blood loss. Is she making some kind of dumb mistake here? It felt so good having this woman’s leg between her own, her hands on this body pressing against her own, her lips kissing the very neck her own blood flowed down. But what kind of reckless, irresponsible, dangerous—

A greedy, grabbing hand on her ass snapped Tristin’s attention back into the moment. _I’m an adult and I’ll make my own adult decisions!_ Tristin pulled at the sloping shoulder of the woman’s dress and brought it down past her tricep. Her hand rounded and pressed against her breast with more enthusiasm than would qualify for a caress, rubbing her thumb against her nipple. She bent in to replace her hand with a kiss— _maybe some biting of my own,_ she grinned—but the woman jerked her back into feeding position. Before she could be annoyed, she gasped out loud. No one had ever pulled her hair quite like that. She nuzzled her face into the woman’s neck instead and just breathed her in.

A shiver preceded a deep chill in her body and Tristin felt what was growing into queasiness. “Too… too much,” but the woman kept drinking. “Please.” Tristin leaned her head against the woman’s and, wrapping her arms back around her body, patted her surrender. She felt that brief creep of fear again, at the mercy of this vampire, but finally the woman broke away with an exclamation of pure satisfaction, like someone who just quenched a hearty thirst with rich chocolate. Delicately, she kissed Tristin’s neck and then pulled back. Adjusting her dress back into place, she sized Tristin up and down with a changed appreciation.

“You are just too delicious.” She licked a tiny spot of blood from her lips, but otherwise the whole operation had been a tidy affair.

“Thanks,” was Tristin’s half-giggled, awkward response, not knowing what else to say. She was relieved there wasn’t more blood visible. Self-consciously, she touched her neck but it was dry. The prickled marks were tender and it felt like it might bruise, but was otherwise fine. She felt light-headed. She smoothed out her dress, leaned back against the wall, and dug in her bag for the small thermos of cocoa and a granola bar. The woman was captivated by how mundane these actions were—almost offended to no longer be a source of fear.

After a few moments, “I’m Tabitha.”

“Hm,” was a happy sound Tristin made, eyes closed, still chewing. Tristin swallowed, then, “cute.”

Tabitha blushed for only a moment, then her posture stiffened as she readied to leave. “See you around, pet.”

Tristin’s bag fell to the ground as she suddenly leaned forward and embraced Tabitha. This time when she blurted out “wait,” it was in a very different tone than before. Tabitha rolled her eyes— _what a silly Normal, getting so attached so quickly._

“It’s just…” Tristin looked up to catch Tabitha’s mildly frustrated gaze with big doey eyes, “I didn’t cum.”

Tabitha’s eyebrow lifted and a toothy grin widened across her face.


End file.
